


Winter and What Else?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack Frost as a Stark. Maybe the first Stark, who’s hung around keeping an eye on his descendants ever since he died. Maybe the current generation (Robb, Sansa, Arya, Ned, etc’s) reaction to meeting the winter-spirit reincarnation of the Founder of their House. (Maybe in their dreams? After their deaths?)…yes, I know it doesn’t fit chronologically or otherwise. It’s fanfiction."Ah, another real challenge for my completeness game! This the second crossover prompt with Game of Thrones that I’ve found on the meme, and I rather hope there aren’t any more.Anyway, Jack wonders if he should warn his current family about what else is coming with winter.





	Winter and What Else?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/2/2015.

Some of them were family. Jack had to keep that in mind. More were family than the ones that shared his old name knew, but that was true of everyone, as far as he could tell. As to _why_ he could tell, that was another matter entirely. He knew he really didn’t fit in with any of the ways the world was organized, so when he noticed ways that he was strange, the best thing that he could ever think to do was to simply accept that aspect of himself and move on. He’d been around a long, long time. He saw no reason that he might not be around for a long, long time to come. If he started brooding now, there’d be no time limit on it.  
  
Unfortunately, it was hard to keep from brooding about some things. Like the thought that some of them down south were family. He didn’t really know what to make of that. From his observations of people over the years, he knew that it was supposed to be important. Family were supposed to be deserving of greater concern than other people.  
  
Jack curled his toes over the edge of the Wall. This was a show of concern, but not one that treated him as family, though he was kin with the one who had built it. And yet. Family. They should be warned. They should be protected.  
  
But didn’t they have all the warning they needed always in their minds? _Winter is coming._ And it was. Soon.  
  
What Jack knew would come with it, though—that, he really didn’t want to protect anyone from.  
  
Jack had watched the world for centuries. In many ways, he was alone. In other ways, he wasn’t. He didn’t care about this as much as the people he observed did. To be not lonely in the ways that they weren’t lonely—well, even if it had mattered to him, it couldn’t matter more than his freedom. He grinned into the cold wind. Ah! His freedom, his joy! His flight, his power over the glittering snow! His laughter!  
  
That was what was coming with winter.  
  
Since he was changed—he must have been changed, if he was mortal before and wasn’t now, though he didn’t remember the moment very well—he had wondered what his purpose was. What could he give the world that it wanted? The question had been fruitless. The people in the world wanted so many different things, and Jack had none of the things they desired, anyway. But there was another question that he had learned to ask. What could he give the world that it needed? And this had been a very good question indeed.  
  
The world south of the Wall had become immensely grim, that he could see. There was so much war, so much violence, so much scheming. It needed joy, it needed laughter, it needed a lightness that was gone from it.  
  
Jack had these things in abundance. He could spread them with the snow. His grin grew wider. Oh, maybe that would make things into the most almighty mess, for a while. But it would be much more fun. Maybe even safer.  
  
So, really, it wasn’t something that he ought to warn anyone about. Not even if they were family.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #31 pages of the meme DONE
> 
> tejoxys answered: Even if I don’t understand GoT, I like this character study of Jack.


End file.
